


Stay the night

by Raiya



Category: Rea Garvey - Fandom, Reamu - Fandom, Samu Haber - Fandom, The Voice of Germany
Genre: M/M, the voice of Germany - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the second story for my sister. Sorry no translation till now ></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the night

**Stay the night**

„Really? Samu du bist kein Kind, let go.“  
Anstatt der gewünschten Reaktion erhielt Rea nur ein unwilliges Grummeln und Samus Armen klammerten sich nur noch fester um seine Schultern.

Der Finne hatte gerade privat gesehen eine nicht so schöne Woche hinter sich und etwas zu viel getrunken. Rea ging es noch vor drei Wochen ähnlich und Samu hatte sich ihm angenommen und um ihn gekümmert, heißt sich zusammen mit ihm einen kleinen aber feinen Saufabend geliefert und der Ire musste zugeben, dass der Skandinave doch ziemlich gut mit all seinen irischen Freunden mithalten konnte.  
Aber Samu war schließlich ein Trinkfester Finne.  
Wie meinte er einmal so schön. ‚Wenn du als Finne nichts trinkst, wird dir der Pass abgenommen’ oder so ähnlich.

Aber an diesem Abend hatte er selbst seine Schmerzgrenze etwas überzogen.  
Rea war wenige Woche zuvor auf jeden Fall nicht so betrunken wie Samu jetzt.  
Hilfe, um ins Bett zu kommen brauchte er trotzdem und Samu hatte ihm dabei geholfen, also würde er ihn jetzt nicht hängen lassen.

Schon allein deswegen nicht, weil der Ire befürchtete, dass eben sein Sauffabend Schuld an der zerbrochenen Beziehung des Finnen war.  
Gut, es war vermutlich nur die Spitze des Eisberges aber trotzdem hatte er deswegen schuldgefühle.  
Samu hatte Rea nicht nur ins Bett gebracht, sondern war sogar noch die ganze Nacht bei ihm geblieben, weil Rea in seinem betrunkenen-kindlichen Zustand nicht allein sein wollte und den Anderen mit einem ‚doggyblick’, wie Samu es nannte, zum Bleiben überredet hatte.

Die Freundin des Finnen fand das alles andere als lustig. Sie fühlte sich wohl insgesamt etwas unbeachtet und aus irgendeinem Grund mochte sie Rea nicht. Die Situation hatte sich schließlich bis zum Ende der Woche immer mehr zugespitzt.

Der Kuss während der Show am Vorabend war ihr dann wohl endgültig zu viel.

Am Nachmittag stand Samu wie ein begossener Pudel vor seinem Hotelzimmer und hatte Rea davon berichtet wie sie ihn zum Teufel geschickt hatte, mit dem Nebenkommentar, dass er ja beim nächsten Mal, als Wette, wenn sein Kandidat das Final gewinnt oder nicht Reas Schw***lutschen könne.

Zu seiner Schande musste der Ire zugeben, dass ihm bei dem Gedanken daran das Blut in tiefere Regionen geschossen war. Er hatte Mühe, die Bilder, die in seinem Kopf erschienen zu verdrängen und sich darauf zu konzentrieren, den Blonden aufzumuntern.

Schließlich hatten sie sich zu einem erneuten Saufabend und für die gleiche Bar wie beim letzten Mal entschieden und waren am Ende wieder in Reas Hotelzimmer gelandet. Alles in allem ein ähnlicher Ablauf, nur das Samu um einiges betrunkener war als Rea und sich schon seit der Taxifahrt, mehr an Rea klammerte als sich an ihm abzustützen. 

Rea seufzte. Seine Selbstbeherrschung wurde gerade extrem auf die Probe gestellt, sie weiter aufrecht zu erhalten würde nicht leicht werden und Samus heißer Atem an seinem Ohr war wirklich Kontraproduktiv.  
Außerdem musste er es irgendwie schaffen ihre Jacken, Shirts und Hosen los zu werden, da die von einem anderen sehr betrunkenen Kneipengast in Guinness getränkt wurden. Nichts gegen Guinness aber er trank es doch lieber als darin zu baden.

Mit Mühe und Not schaffte er es schließlich Samu auf dem Bett abzusetzen und ihm sein Oberteil auszuziehen. Kaum hatte er es ihm über den Kopf gezogen, plumpste der auch schon zurück aufs Bett.  
Immerhin konnte er so seine eigenen Biergetränkten Kleidungsstücke, sowie Schuhe und Socken los werden. Schuhe und Socken waren auch bei dem Finnen kein Problem. Aber als er anfing dessen Gürtel zu öffnen, fing Samu plötzlich an wie ein Schulkind zu kichern und auf Reas Hände zu patschen.  
„Rea what are you doing. Stop das kitzeln you can’t use me when I m drunk.“  
Endlich hatte er den Gürtel des anderen geöffnet und Samus Gekicher wurde lauter.  
„Rea as much as I want it too, I’m zu betrunken.“

Der Ire hielt kurz inne und blickte auf. Sein Herz schlug mit einem Mal ein bisschen schneller, wegen dem was der Andere kichernd von sich gegeben hatte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln tat er es ab, Samu wusste vermutlich gar nicht, was er so von sich. Er war betrunken und schon halb im Land der Träume versunken.

20 Minuten später hatte er es schließlich geschafft, Samu ins Bett zu verfrachten. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Bad, gesellte sich Rea zu ihm.  
Kaum das er im Bett lang, klammerte sich erneut ein sehr kuschelbedürftiger Finne an ihn. Rea musste Grinsen, war aber keine fünf Minuten später mit einem sehr angenehmen Kribbeln im Bauch, tief und fest eingeschlafen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Samu seufzte wohlig auf. Es war kuschelig warm und kratzige Bartstoppeln kitzelten ihn an seiner Stirm. Das war mit Abstand der beste Morgen seit langem.

Einen Moment.

Kratzige Bartstoppeln?  
Verwirrt runzelte der Blonde die Stirn und schlug die Augen auf. Und sein Blickfeld war erfüllt von einer tattowierten Männerbrust.  
Die Tattoos kamen ihm doch sehr bekannt vor. Gedankenverloren streckte er die Hand aus und zog die Linien mit einem Finger nach.  
Woher kannte er sie noch mal?  
Sein Gehirn wollte noch nicht so wirklich die richtigen Zusammenhänge finde. Das einzige was er sicher wusste war, dass er sich nicht so schnell woanders hin bewegen wollte. Am liebsten wollte er den ganzen Tag so liegen bleiben. 

Samus Blick viel auf dem Arm des Anderen und sein immer noch leicht benebelter Kopf erinnerte sich endlich woher er die Tattoos kannte.  
Von Rea .  
Er lag bei Rea im Bett. Schon wieder.  
Nur das sie diesmal noch weniger Kleidung anhatten. Kurz fragte sich Samu, ob zwischen ihnen etwas mehr passiert ist, aber er kannte Rea und der hätte mit ihm in seinem extrem betrunkenen Zustand niemals so etwas gemacht.  
Genau wie vor drei Wochen wollte Samu auch dieses mal am liebsten gar nicht mehr aufstehen. 

Sein Kopf lag immer noch auf Reas Brust und er konnte dumpf den Herzschlag des Iren hören.  
Reas ruhige Atmung stockte kurz, und wurde etwas unruhiger. Der Ältere war wohl aufgewacht. Samu konnte hören, wie sich der Herzschlag des anderen auch leicht veränderte, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich von zu bewegen. Seine Finger folgten immer noch den Linien auf dem Körper des Iren. Ihm war egal, wie es vielleicht auf Rea wirken könnte, im Gegenteil, er hoffte sogar schon fast, dass dieser daraus die richtigen Schlüsse zog. 

Samu spürte, dass der Andere den Arm hob und dachte schon, das Rea ihn jetzt von sich schieben würde, als Fingerspitzen spürte, die kleine Kreise auf seinem Rücken zeichneten.

Samu wusste nicht, wie lange sie schweigend dalagen und kleine Liebkosungen austauschten. Aber plötzlich hielt er es einfach nicht mehr aus, er brauchte einfach etwas mehr. 

Entschlossen setzte er sich auf und seine Hand stoppte direkt über Reas Herz.  
Die Hand des Iren rutschte dabei auf seine Hüfte und er blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihn noch von diesen vollen Lippen, die er nur zu gern an seinen spüren würde. 

Auf einmal grinste Rea legte seine Hand in Samus Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, sodass sich ihre Lippen ganz leicht berührten.  
„If you want to kiss me so badly, tu es einfach.“

Rea hätte Samu gar nicht mehr noch Näher zu sich ziehen müssen, die Lippen des Finnen drückten sich bereits stürmisch auf die Seinen.


End file.
